


Some Rainbows are Gold and Red

by KazBrekker_morelike_KazWrecker



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazBrekker_morelike_KazWrecker/pseuds/KazBrekker_morelike_KazWrecker
Summary: Jean and Jeremy go to Pride and fluff ensues





	Some Rainbows are Gold and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! So I went to Pride for the second time in my life this weekend and it was amazing and I just had to write some Jerejean Pride fluff so here we are. I know nothing about Pride in LA so I'm basing it largely off my own experience this weekend. Happy Pride to all my fellow LGBTQ+ people and many thanks to all the good allies out there! I hope some of you got/get to have wonderful Pride experiences if you went/or go in the future. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this self-indulgent fluff I wrote to celebrate Pride and work through writer's block! 
> 
> And special thanks to my dear smolmoll04 for thinking up the title and for making my Pride celebration even more fun <3

Jean woke on June 10th to Jeremy looming over him in bed. He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking up at Jeremy. As soon as he did, Jean had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Jeremy was completely coated in glitter. Rainbow glitter to be exact.

“Time to get up Jean! We're going to Pride today!!!”

Jean suppressed a small groan at Jeremy’s enthusiasm and set about getting up and finding clothes to wear. When Jeremy had asked him to Pride two weeks ago, Jean had been apprehensive to say the least. His sexuality had always been something to hide, to ignore and the idea of wandering around in a crowd of people and openly celebrating his sexuality was too odd to contemplate. But Jeremy had asked with such a hopeful face and soft voice that Jean couldn't turn him down. Jeremy had emitted the softest smile at Jean’s answer and Jean had since tucked that smile away in his mind.

 

He had mostly forgotten about the event all together in the past two weeks, too busy with practice and wrapping up the school year. But here it was, June 10th and Jean was fighting off Jeremy’s attempts to dress him in something garishly colorful. At Jeremy’s pouting, Jean relented slightly and let him paint a tiny rainbow on his cheek.

“We match!” Jeremy said excitedly, pointing to his own cheek. Jean offered him a small smile in return. He drew the line at glitter and watched Jeremy touch up the glitter already coating his face. A few minutes later, there was a loud knock on the door and Alvarez’s loud voice shouting through.

“Time to go boys! These ladies are gay and ready to go!”

Jeremy smothered a laugh and grabbed his keys and Jean’s hand, leading him out into the hallway.

 

They parked several blocks away from the event and Jean could already hear the noise. As if sensing his apprehension, Jeremy grabbed his hand and leaned in to  whisper,

“I'll look after you. If it’s too much, we can leave.”

Jean smiled and kissed him on the cheek in thanks. Next to them, the girls were pressed cheek to cheek and taking a selfie. Laila turned her head to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek and Alvarez squeaked in surprise as the flash of the camera went off. The four of them set off towards the festival, passing people in various states of undress, coated in glitter and wrapped in flags. Reaching the gates, they were ushered through the bag check and then let out into the large park. There were booths everywhere, some selling food, some selling Pride memorabilia, and others containing people eager to talk to passersby about their work in the queer community. Jean didn't know where to look. The girls and Jeremy dragged him off to stand in a line where they purchased a roll of tickets. Laila explained that they would use the tickets to buy food and drinks later.

“Okay! So here's what I'm thinking” Alvarez began, “I’m thinking we take a loop around, check some stuff out and then buy a bunch of food and beer and go sit and people watch.”

“Sounds good!” Jeremy smiled and looked at Jean. He nodded his agreement and tightened his grip on Jeremy’s hand.

 

They set off into the crowd and were immediately swept up in the crush of people. Before Jean could panic, Jeremy pulled him over to a booth displaying all sorts of flags of different sizes and colors.

“I'm totally buying one for our room” he declared.

“If you must mon soleil.” Jean replied. Jeremy laughed and began a conversation with the man running the booth, chattering on about which flag would be best and how fun the event was.

“I'm Michael by the way.” The guy introduced himself.

“Jeremy! And this is my boyfriend Jean” Jeremy responded. The man, Michael smiled at them and went to grab the flag that Jeremy had decided on. It was the standard rainbow, but with a broad white stripe in the middle. Over the white stripe, was the image of a bear, the same one that appeared on the California state flag.

 

One flag and a hug later, Jean and Jeremy reentered the crowd. They had lost the girls, but Jeremy reassured him that they would meet up later. Swinging the shopping bag over one wrist, Jeremy grabbed Jean’s hand and they continued through the crowd. From then on, it was a blur to Jean. He saw a multitude of dogs, old people, young people, couples, friends, and children. Jeremy dragged him to no less than eight booths, making a new friend at each one. An hour later, they had circled back to where they started. They stopped to get in a line for a booth selling all sorts of fried food and beer. Jeremy made pleasant conversation with the people working the booth and soon enough, they walked away with two beers, a curled potato on a stick and something called “funnel cake” that looked horrifying to Jean.

 

They walked around a bit more before finding a nice shady area of grass. They settled down and Jeremy pulled out his phone to send a text to the girls, describing where they were. They showed up ten minutes later, both wearing strands of rainbow colored beads around their necks. Laila also wore a flower crown made of dandelions on top of her dark hair. The girls flopped down on the grass and immediately dug into the powdered sugar covered monstrosity that was the funnel cake. Jean leaned back on his hands and looked around at the festivities and at his friends. He couldn't remember ever feeling so carefree in his life and was suddenly overwhelmed with such strong affection for his friends and for Jeremy. He reached over and gently grasped Jeremy’s jaw, turning his head towards him. Jean leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Jeremy’s lips.

“Merci mon soleil.”

Jeremy smiled against his mouth and twined their fingers together. They pulled apart at the flash of a camera and Jean fought a blush as he looked at the picture Alvarez had taken. He had never seen himself look so relaxed and at peace.

 

An hour or so later they decided that the heat was finally too much and headed back to the car. The drive back was filled with loud pop music and a “necessary” stop to get milkshakes. Arriving back on campus, the group split up, Laila and Alvarez heading off for a swim in the school’s pool and Jean and Jeremy heading back to their room to unwind. Once inside, Jeremy set about hanging up his new flag and Jean headed for the shower. Setting it to a cool temperature he set about washing his hair, chuckling at the small sparkles of glitter that had gathered on his skin after being pressed so close to Jeremy all day. He switched off the shower and stepped out to grab a towel and dry off. Slipping into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and one of Jeremy’s t-shirts, Jean toweled his hair dry but muttered a curse when he looked at the towel. It was full of glitter. He examined his hair in the mirror and realized that Jeremy, his bright ridiculous Jeremy had snuck glitter into his hair. Rinsing it all out took a few more minutes and he exited the bathroom looking a bit like a drowned cat.

 

He found Jeremy where he had left him, the Pride flag now hung nicely on the wall. Jeremy turned around and smiled when he saw Jean’s fond but exasperated expression. He walked towards Jean and patted him on the arm as if to placate him. Without missing a beat, Jean spun them around and pushed Jeremy up against the door to the bathroom. He leaned down to kiss him, tongue slipping into Jeremy’s mouth almost immediately. He bit lightly at Jeremy’s lower lip and relished the groan it produced. Jean pulled back and looked at Jeremy. His boyfriend, his captain, the person who had shown him gentleness and kindness and who loved him despite his flaws. He couldn't quite put in words what the day had meant to him but he tried his best.

“Happy Pride mon soleil.”

Jeremy’s smile was blinding and Jean couldn't resist leaning in for another kiss.

 


End file.
